Time of Need
by SaiyanPrinceTrunks
Summary: Tasukis Depression takes him to dangerous levels...ooc at times.......


Authors Note: This came to me one day I don't care if its OOC and I don't care if you people don't like it, I do and if u don't like then why the hell are you reading it!? That's how I feel about it I'm sick of people flaming my work, I write not to make you people happy I write because it's a relief from real life for me, so like it or not I'm posting it, if I decide to continue it also is my decision, Now with no more bitch-ness the people that actually enjoy my work thank you and enjoy. Also I do not own the characters of Fushigi Yuugi, they are owned by the wonderful Yuu Watase.now enjoy ^_^  
I leaned my head back onto the couch's rim and closed my eyes tightly remember times of happy days and us together. It hurt so badly, the fact that she left me and told me that she lied about loving me. She was the only woman I ever knew to have such deep feelings for me and to find out that it was all a hoax burned a hole in my heart like a very strong acid melting away my flesh. I opened my eyes again to look around my dimly lit room. My thoughts and vision traveled its way to the tightly closed window where the wood was being eaten away at by the days and days of bad weather. I lifted up my face a bit to get a clearer view of the world outside of my room but a few strands of my orange hair spilled in the way. My hand ran its fingers across my face pushing the few a stray hairs back into their proper place. It was clear to look out into the window of a vast world filled with strange people.  
  
The sky was a pitch black with scattered gray clouds and the rain dripping down the window pane was the only sound heard in my room. As I continued to gaze and wonder at the world set before me a vision appeared, an apparition of some sort came into focus as I strained my eyes to see it clearer. A girl, with light brown hair that fell just below her shoulders stood in the rain. The drops of water touched her hair and fell off the strands to the ground and seeping into the earth's thirty dirt. Her petite arms where wrapped tightly around her tiny body as she tried to prevent the heat from escaping her body into the cool windy night. No coat was on her frail body, no makeup to color her pale face, she was a ghost in this wet cruel night no one to help her in and save her from catching her deaths cold. Realization of who the girl was dawned on me. I leaped up from my couch and ran over to my worn out window. I pressed my palm against the cool pane and looked through panicked eyes to see the girl turn her head letting her hair whip around her. Her glossy ice blue eyes met mine and at that instant she disappeared. Her very real form was nothing but the wind that howled in the night but I could not see. Fear and pain shot through my heart making me realize all to quick that she wasn't there, she would never be there, ever. I only wanted her to be there so bad that I pictured her there helpless in the cold rainy night, but was she really there of course she wouldn't. She had already told me that day too well that she would never be back, that she didn't want to be back. And through tear ridden eyes she walked away from me.that was already 2 months ago. You'd think a guy would learn and forget but I couldn't. She showed me something that not even my own mother could show. She showed me her heart and taught me to love. I thought she loved me to so for once in my entire life I opened the seal of my heart to her and as soon as my heart's protection barrier was down war started. She took her best shot at striking me down and she won, she took my heart and left me there that day. It was a day like this, it was the day I was going to confess my love to her to make it eternally written in the stars for ever, it was the day I wanted her to marry me.  
  
My hand streaked down the window pane as agonizing memories invaded my thoughts. Why did she do this to me, I loved her.I loved her. I clenched my fingers together into a tight fist and banged it against the window causing it to crack. My fist shook in frustration and grief as a stream of blood trickled down my hand and fell onto the wood floor. I stared at my bloody hand then looked back at the window that had cooled because of the cold air outside. I opened my mouth and closed my eyes letting the hot breath escape my mouth and cling to the windows cool surface causing it to fog up the window making that spot unclear. I opened my eyes slowly to look at the abstract circle I created with my breath a small smile crept onto my face as I lifted my non-bloody finger to the circle. I pressed the tip of my finger to the window then pushed my finger upward and began to write something. My fingers traced the curves of the letters then my hand dropped into my lap as I fell onto the ground sitting. A smile crept onto the corners of my lips as I read out loud.  
  
"Tasuki loves."  
  
I sighed at the fact I couldn't finish the sentence it was to painful for me. I looked down at my hand, my knuckles where still wounded and the blood was still bright red and dripped down my hand. I pressed my hand on the ground as I lifted myself up; my wounded hand was held closely to my chest to prevent further injuries. I walked into the bathroom and flicked on the light. It blinked for a few seconds then it ran smoothly. I looked up at the bulb and squinted my eyes.  
  
'It needed to be changed soon' I thought as I dropped my eyes from looked directly into the light.  
  
I walked over to the sink and rested my wrist on the rim of the counter letting my hand slump into the sink. I looked at it carefully checking to make sure no glass was sticking out from it. I pressed the wound gently and felt a stinging sensation scream out of the scar. I pulled my finger away from it quickly and noticed that something let off a flicker of light. I positioned my hand to be more directly under the light, it flickered again. It was clear to me at this time that I did in fact have some small piece of glass in my hand. With my non wounded hand I opened up the mirror cabinet and rummaged through the empty aspirin containers and half full sake bottles. I was looking for those long tongs that people used to get out splinters, I checked the last shelf and there it was all silver and ready to be used. I picked it up from its isolated corner and placed it on the rim of the sink. I closed the cabinet door and looked in the mirror for a hard second, I looked away from the image set before me for I was scared, I was scared because I no longer knew who that man was anymore.he was dead to me and he lied to me. My reflection was lying to me. Reflection, even when I look at you, you lie to me as well.how can one know about one's true self if even their reflection is lying to them?  
  
Reaching over the sink I turned in the knob, letting the luke warm liquid pore out of the faucet and rushing like a stream into the sink hole. I picked up the tiny silver thong and looked over at my bloody hand, a knot formed tightly in my stomach and mucous builded up in my throat. My hand began to shake as I brought it closer to my bloody hand, I was afraid to place the thongs into my skin to take out the alien pest. I swallowed my fear and reached over again placing the two sharp ends of the tong directly above the nuisance in my hand, I lowered the tongs at its resting place, the lodged area of skin and ripped it out of its home. The bleeding increased and flowed out of my hand quicker. I dropped the silver tongs into the sink of running water then quickly placed my hand underneath the cool refreshing liquid, letting it pour over my wound, washing out the diseases that the glass might have plagued me with and just letting it simply revitalize me. 


End file.
